Digimon:The next generation
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: okay so this is a story about well if you have watched Digimon you should know,but it is all OC'S
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is my version of digimon and I know it is terrible but still no flames  
>Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon but I do own the charactors and Digimon I create<p>

* * *

><p>Charactors:<br>Name:Katima  
>Gender:Female<br>Appearance:Tan skin with black hair and brownish eyes,  
>Personality:Kind a bit annoying at times and is seen to be a true leader,but doesn't forget with her mistakes,<br>Digimon:Zakumon(Digivolution is Thundermon,)

Name:Azul(Prefers blue which is actually what his name means,)  
>Gender:Male<br>Appearance:White skin,Brown hair and blue eyes,  
>Personality:Um well it's hard to exsplain so just read and find out<br>Digimon:Yumimon(Digivolution is Humamon(Prononced:Hew-ma-mon,))

Name:Sikory  
>Gender:Male<br>Appearance:Light blonde(There is not as many Blonde Boys in the show anymore,)with brown eyes  
>Personality:Fun and adventuress but annoys Katima alot,<br>Digimon:Dunamon(Digivolution is Gokumon,)

Name:Bella  
>Gender:Female<br>Appearance:Tan skin with Blonde hair and green eyes,  
>Personality:Fun and nice but is hard to understand sometimes,<br>Digimon:Agoshumon(Digivolution is Dashumimon)

Chapter one (Arriving):  
>Katima stepped onto to the platform her hair blustring in the wind,people calling her name'Katima,Katima'<p>

"KATIMA!" Shouted the teacher banging his ruler on the table,  
>"Oh uh sorry," said Katima straighting in her seat,<br>"You really have to stop day dreaming during class and as I was saying..." said as he walked along the desks giving another boring lecture about technology,"And we will have a exchange student joining our class all the way from spain, please come in," A young boy about Katima's age came into the room,he had brown hair and blue eyes ,he didn't look spanish that's for sure,"Now what is your name you sir," the Boy just shrugged,  
>"Azul or Blue as some people call me," said the boy,<br>"Well uh Azul you will be sitting next to Katima," said, Blue just shrugged again and sat in the seat next to Katima,  
>"Hi," said Katima,<br>"Hey," said Blue, started passing down a book and a pencil,  
>"Now Blue right now we are learning algabra and if you have trouble don't be afraid to ask," said then went on with his lecure that had nothing to do with Algebra,<p>

After school Katima saw Blue was walking to his Host house with nothing but a small bag,  
>"Hey Azul," said Katima running up behind Blue,Blue just kept on walking pretending to not hear a thing,"HEY AZUL!" Azul finally turned around and Katima walked right into him,<br>"Leave me alone okay," said Blue running down the street again,  
><em>what's his problem? <em>thought Katima walking away and finally got a text,she read it told her to go to the station and there was a train she had to catch at Six O'clock, It was five fourty five and the station wasn't far,so she wouldn't have to run,

(You know what I'm just going to skip to the train station),  
>Katima starting walking up to the platform and saw another girl was getting on the train,<br>"Hey," said The girl walking up to Katima it was Bella,she had moved here from Italy a few years ago,  
>"Hi," said Katima, a ding was heard and the train doors opened up,<br>"You catching this train," asked Bella,getting onto the train  
>"Yeah," said Katima hopping on after Bella,she looked around and only saw two other people on the train,Blue and a young boy with blonde hair,<br>"Hey,I'm Sikory," said the Blonde boy, he had a 3DS with him and was Dragging his finger across the screen,  
>"Hey I'm Katima and this is Bella," said Katima taking a seat,<br>"Well Kat,Why are you here?" Asked Sikory,  
>"I just got a text and please don't call me Kat," said Katima,<br>"Alright Kat," said Sikory going back to his game  
>There was a flash of white light and for a few seconds Katima and the others couldn't see,<br>"What was that?" asked Sikory,  
>"I'm not sure," said Katima looking out the window,<br>"Hey guys look," said Bella her head nearly touching the Window,  
>Bella saw a scene pass of some strange creatures they looked like dogs but had purple stripes,<br>"What are they?" asked Katima and they soon saw small flowers running arounds,  
>"I'm not sure," said Bella,<br>"Last Stop Sandstation," said a deep voice and the doors opened automadically,  
>"I think we get off here," said Sikory jumping out of his seat and running out the door,<br>"Watch your step," said The deep voice again,Blue went off next and then Bella and Katima,The station was dark and dusty,  
>"AHAHAHCHOO! Great I'm alergic to dust," said Sikory sneezing again,<br>"Well there sure is a lot of it," said Katima kicking her foot into the dust making it fly everywhere,also making Sikory sneeze again,a strange creature popped out of the sand,it was brownish and had black spots on its ear,  
>"Hi I'm Agoshimon," said the Creature jumping futher out of the sands,<br>"YOU CAN TALK!" shouted Sikory fainting,  
>"Is your friend alright?" asked Agoshimon poking Sikory with a long stick,<br>"He'll be alright," said Katima,  
>"Okay well I'm Agoshimon and welcome to the Digitalworld," said Agoshimon jumpping up and down,<br>"Digitalworld?" asked Bella a bit confused,  
>"Yes it is where all the Digital monsters live,thought some people call us digimon," said Agoshimon,<br>"Oh," said Katima,  
>"Well I'll show you around," said Agoshimon grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her away,<br>"Hey wait up," said Katima running after Bella and Agoshimon,

After a long run...  
>"And that is Sandstation there is a lot more to see but it would take to long," said Agoshimon,sweat dripped down Bella's face,<br>"I hope*Puff*That Sikory*Puff*and Katima are*Puff*alright," said Bella sitting down,  
>"They will be fine." said Agoshimon getting ready to run again,<br>"Can't we wait for them." said Bella grabbing Agoshimon on the arm,  
>"Alright." said Agoshimon sitting down besides Bella,then she raised her nose in the air,"We might want to get going,"<br>"Why?" asked Bella,  
>"Dustmon," said Agoshimon,"Some of the worst creatures you wouldn't want to meet in Duststation," Agoshimon jumpped out of her seat and started running,"Come on we got to go," Agoshimon grabbed Bella's hand,<br>"What about Katima and Sikory," asked Bella being dragged along by Agoshimon,  
>"They will be fine just run," said Agoshimon still running,<p>

(Where Katima is,)  
>Katima kept running she couldn't see Bella or Agoshimon anywhere and she felt bad for leaving Sikory behind,<br>"Well, well, well what do we have here," said a voice behind her,she turned around and saw a strange creature made out of dust or sand,she really couldn't tell the difference,"Well I guess we have Lunch,sand cannon," sand started spraying out of the creatures hands and hit Katima knocking her out cold,  
><em>'Where am I?' thought Katima standing up it was starry and a dark blue,<br>'I can't tell you that," said a voice behind her she looked around and saw a person,  
>'Who are you?' asked Katima looking up at it,<br>'Agorraymon your Gaurdian,' said the Creature,  
>'What?' asked Katima looking up the Agorraymon,<br>'I can't tell you anymore but let the stars guide you,' said Agorraymon dissapearing,_

Katima woke up tied to a tree,a fire burning underneath her,  
>"Wha,What happened."Asked Katima openning her eyes,<br>"Shut up I have been waiting all day to catch something," said a creature looking up at her,she looked around a stabbing pain in her head,_let the stars guide you _maybe it was a way to escape,Katima looked up and saw a giant star,  
>"nearly ready," said The creature,<br>"Can you at least tell me your name?" Asked Katima looking at the creature,  
>"Dustmon," said the Creature,"Now it is time to eat,"Dustmon went up to cut the rope the held Katima to the tree,<br>"Oh no your not," shouted a voice from behind a tree,Bella ran out behind the tree and bashed Dustmon around the back of the head,  
>"Yeah," shouted Agoshimon running out,"Sandkick," Agoshumon kicked Dustmon straight in the head,Dustmon fell to the ground with a thud and dissapeard into the sands,<br>"You think that you can beat me that easily think wronge,"Said a voice in the sands,"Digivolve,Sandmon," the sands started building up on each other and created a monster twice as big as Dustmon and looked like a tornado,  
>"What is that?" asked Bella,<br>"Sandmon,digivolve of dustmon," said Agoshumon,  
>"Um can you get me before I become Sandheads Lunch!" shouted Katima the Fire burning her feet,<br>"I'll try and stop Sandmon you get Katima Down alright," said Agoshumon,"Digivolve,Dashumimon," Agoshumon started flashing white,A large white creature that looked like a person with wings and a sword started attacking Sandmon, while Bella tried to put out the flames with sand,_Come on,Come on_ Thought Bella kicking more sand onto the fire which just made it glow more brightly,  
>"Um wouldn't it help if you I don't know put some water on it," Said Katima as Bella kicked more Sand,<br>"Where the heck am I going to find water!" shouted Bella,  
>"I don't know?" said Katima who was swinging back and forth above the fire,there was a loud snap,as the rope broke and Katima fell to the ground with a thud,"Thanks for catching me," Katima let out a groan and stood up,<br>"You're welcome," said Bella with a smile untieing Katima  
>"Ha ha ha," said Katima glaring at Bella,<br>"You know what I've had anough of this," said Dashumimon slashing Sandmon across the chest,Sandmon grabbed Dashumimon and slammed her into the fire but ended up falling himself,  
>"WHAT THE F!" said Bella as a egg popped out of the flames,<br>"I'm not sure?" said Katima picking up the egg it shone golden and had stripes of silver along it,"But I think we are supposed to look after this,"  
>"HEY GUYS WHAT DID WE MISS?" shouted Sikory and Azul running along the sandy path that had magically appeared,<br>Bella let out a smile and finally spoke,"A lot," and they started walking,

_"What happened to Sandmon?" said a deep voice echoing inside a lowly cavern only lit by a faint camp fire barely burning,  
>"He was defeated," said another voice,<br>"Ha I knew he was weak they hardly had to do anything," said a more femanen voice,  
>"Be quiet Mitashimon," said the voice from before,<br>"You be quiet Kitomon," said Mitashimon smacking Kitomon on the back of the head,  
>"You two stop fighting at ONCE!" said the first voice,<br>"Fine Duncemon but I still can't believe that I'm related to Kitomon," said Mitashimon,  
>"Yes but it is my turn to defeat those snot nosed kids," shouted Kitomon and the fire went out,<em>

"Hey guys come have a look at this?" said Sikory sticking his head into a small cave,  
>"You shouldn't go randomly sticking your head in places,that is the third one you have today," said Katima,"And it is not going to be the second one you got stuck in," Sikory started taking his head out of the hole but stopped,<br>"Um yeah I'm stuck," said Sikory twisting his head,Katima started laughing her head off,"Not funny and anyway you have to get me out,",Katima grabbed a flower and the sap flowed along the rim of the cave,"Thanks," Sikory started squeazing his head out of the cave and with a pop came free,"But there is something in there,"Sikory placed his hand into the cave and pulled out a egg,  
>"Ug not another egg," said Bella the first egg bouncing around in her bag,this egg was blue and had flames printed around the side,"Well Sikory if you want it you will have to carry it," Bella started walking again,Sikory picked up the egg and it flashed a silver colour,<br>"What's happening," said Sikory a panicked look appeared on his face,  
>"I think it's hatching," said Katima running up to the egg,<br>"Are you sure?" said Sikory,  
>"Yes I am sure," said Katima the egg became more silver and changed shape that looked like a bird,then it stopped glowing silver and was gone a small brownish bird in it's place,<br>"Hi I'm Dunamon," said the small bird,"And I'm a digimon," the small bird streatched out his wings and lifted of for a few seconds,"You guys must be digidestined,"  
>"Digi-what and how do you know all this when you have only just hatched," said Sikory with a sespicious look on his face,<br>"Well actually I have been stuck in there for years waiting for my digidestined to help me come out," said Dunamon,  
>"And what is a DigiDestined?" said Sikory,<br>"Well it's kind of hard to exsplain but basically you are here to help protect the digital world," said Dunamon,a look of surprise appeared on Katima and Sikory's faces,"What did I say?"

* * *

><p>okay so how was the first chapter of Digimon the next generation,<br>Okay so I do believe it was rushed so yeah,


	2. Chapter 2

okay chapter two of Digimon the next generation,

* * *

><p>Katima looked out towards the stars the largest one still twinkling,Sikory was watching Dunamon who was flying about, Bella was trying to start a fire and Azul was asleep,<br>"Really Dunamon when am I going to get my Digimon," said Bella Twisting two sticks together,"And I'm a girl guide I should know how to do this," Bella looked at the sticks raw from the rubbing,  
>"Well it's better then nothing," said Katima,<br>"Sikory you think you could go get some twigs," said Bella,  
>"Okay Dunamon want to come with," said Sikory standing up,<br>"Sure," said Dunamon hopping up and down excitedly,

Sikory and Dunamon walked through the forest,  
>"What about this stick," said Dunamon picking up a large log,<br>"To big," said Sikory as Dunamon put it down,  
>"What about this one," said Dunamon picking up a tiny twig,<br>"Two small," said Sikory as Dunamon put it down,  
>"What about this one," said Dunamon picking up a stick the perfect size,<br>"Perfect," said Sikory grabbing it off Dunamon who went hunting for more sticks,  
>"Awesome," said Dunamon pointing to a patch of Flame coloured grass,<br>"It's just grass," said Sikory  
>"Nope it's fire grass," said Dunamon jumping up and down<br>"What?" asked Sikory scratching his head,Dunamon went down and picked up a twig, the grass amazingly lit itself,  
>"See it can start the fire,we just have to be careful," said Dunamon picking more blades of grass,Sikory picked a few too,"Now run." Dunamon started running the blades of grass glowing in the dark,Sikory ran close behind,<p>

"What took you so lo..." said Katima as Dunamon and Sikory threw the blades of grass into the sticks starting a fire,"What on earth was that?"  
>"Fire grass," said Dunamon smiling, the fire glowing brightly and looked even brighter against the dark night sky,<br>"Oh well I'm starving anyone got anything to eat," said Sikory,  
>"Nope," said Dunamon<br>"Nadda," said Bella  
>"I have some left over brownie," said Katima pulling out a glade rap package with brownie in the center,<br>"Yum," said Sikory taking a chunk,  
>"Well this is all we get for a while," said Bella taking a small chunk,<br>"What about Blue," said Sikory pointing to Azul still asleep,  
>"Well he didn't really help so to bad," said Bella shrugging,<br>"Uh oh," said Dunamon sniffing the air,  
>"What?" asked Sikory,<br>"Kitomon one bad dude," said Dunamon,  
>"What do we do then?" said Sikory scuffling his foot in the dust,<br>"Run!" said Dunamon getting up and running,  
>"What is up with digimon and running," said Bella remebering the Time Agoshimon ran from Dustmon and Dragged her along with it,<br>"Well if it is that bad then we better run," said Katima running,Sikory and Bella followed close behind leaving Azul still sleeping under a tree,

Azul opened his eyes and saw that Bella,Sikory,Dunamon and Katima had already left,  
>'Typical' thought Azul rolling his eyes,'well I may aswell go look for them' Azul got up and saw something glowing in the trunk of a tree, 'What on Earth' Azul got closer and saw it was a egg, the egg became brighter and changed shape,it looked have fish have Dragon,<br>"Hi I'm Yumimon," said the small Creature,  
>"Uh hi I'm Azul," said Azul a bit confused, Yumimon let out a snort and bubble shot out it's nose,"Well that's kind of gross,"<br>"Well it's perfectly natural in the Digimon world," said Yumimon letting out another snort and more bubbles,  
>"Um okay," said Azul looking a bit confused,<br>"Uh oh," said Yumimon sniffing,  
>"What uh oh," Azul asked,<br>"Kitomon close," said Yumimon,  
>"Who's Kitomon," asked Azul,<br>"Kitomon is one of the evil protectors,he trys to hurt digi-destined and he is to close to run without him catching us," said Yumimon not looking to happy,  
>"What do we do then?" asked Azul looking angerily at Yumimon,<br>"Fight, Yumimon Digivolve to..." said Yumimon started glowing a bright white like when he hatched, soon he changed shape and ended up looking like a dragon,"Humamon," Azul mouth dropped, 'what the Heck', a loud crash was heard from behind on of the trees,a large snake like creature came slithering out,  
>"Helloss preparess to diess," said the Snake stricking,<br>"Icey wave," said Humamon ice crystals shot out of his hands,  
>"Viper strike," said the snake, it's fangs growing twice it's size and hooked around Humamons neck and tossing him to the ground,<br>"Need some help?" shouted Sikory running past,  
>"Dunamon digivolve to..." said Dunamon jumping in the air he turned into something that looked like a pheonix,"Gokumon, Flame twister," a blast of fire shot out of Gokumons mouth and hit the snake,<br>"Viper strike," said the Snake again aiming for Gokumon this time,  
>"Plasma gust," shouted Gokumon flapping his wings wildly, flames shot out of the feathers on Gokumons wings hitting The snake,"Plasma gust," More flames shot out of Gokumon hitting the snake knocking it out cold,<br>"Quick use your digitisers," said Humamon,  
>"What digitisers?" asked Sikory checking his pockets, he felt a small lump and pulled out a light blue device never seen before,he pointed it at the Snake and pressed a small white button and the Snake disappeared with a flash of light,<br>"That was Awesome," said Azul,  
>"Um maybe we should I don't know go look for Katima and Bella," said Sikory walking away,<br>"Right behind you," said Azul walking behind him,

_"How could Kitomon be defeated by those weak little kids," said Mitashimon,"He was supposed to be the best evil protector in the world,"  
>"Shut up Mitashimon," said Duncemon<br>"Well it's my turn now," said Mitashimon with a smirk"And I'm not going to come back empty handed,"_

* * *

><p>so what did you think of the second chapter of Digmon the next generation,<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hey so Chapter three of Digimon the next generation, and I am changing Zakumons evolution to wolfmon

* * *

><p>Bella felt the Egg bounce around in her bag, 'When will this thing hatch' thought Bella taking the egg out of the bag,She turned her head and saw Azul and Sikory with there digimon,<br>"Kind of dull watching them isn't it," said Katima sitting down next to Bella,  
>"Yeah it is," said Bella,a russle was heard from behind Bella,she turned and saw a tiny digimon it looked like a cross between a snake and a Rabbit,<br>" you help me?" asked the small Digimon  
>"With what?" Bella asked,<br>"Well a bad digimon is attacking my familys village," said the Small Digimon looking up at Bella,"And I thought you could help,because all the Males end up falling asleep," the Small digimon looked around,  
>"Sure," said Bella and Katima,<br>"Thanks,by the way my name is Dotmon," said Dotmon  
><em>Dotmon known as one of the strangest digimon you could meet famous for being the only digimon to be half plant half Rock,but don't let eyes decieve this cute digimon's Stone touch can turn even the most powerful digimon to stone,(AN: yeah I've started doing that now)  
><em>"Come on Katima," said Bella runnning behind Dotmon who was racing towards a small village covered in dots,  
>"Yeah I'm coming," said Katima standing up and racing after Dotmon and Bella,<p>

the Village was covered in moving dots of different colours,but most of it was in ruins,  
>"This is where the Digimon attacked," said Dotmon pointing towards the ruins,<br>"And that is where you will be destroyed," said a deep voice behind them,they turned and saw something that looked like a Giant Black Panther with fiery red eyes,  
><em>BlackPanthermon, known to live only in the mountains but on occasions will come down to the Forest and Villages in special events like fairs and Markets, beware of it's Sleep strike making you knocked out cold with one powerful blow,<br>_"Now give me the fractle code," BlackPanthermon snarled,  
>"No I don't know where it is," said Dotmon sounding scared,<br>"What the hecks a Fractle code," asked Bella they used a lot of words she just didin't understand and Katima just looked at Bella and Shrugged, then there Digivices started glowing,  
>"Fractals codes make up the intire digital world," said the Digivices and then they went blank,<br>"Wow a this thing makes bad digimon disapear and it's a dictionary," said Bella sarcastically,  
>"These things are awesome but I think we have to some how help Dotmon," said Katima,<br>"If only we had our stinken digimon," said Bella looking up at the stars,  
>"I know," said Katimon looking up at the star, (AN:It was around dawn when they left so it's night time by now and it is so bright in Dot village(Yes that's what's called) that you can see everything and still see the night stars(Weird))the largest one started growing bigger and Bigger and with a CRASH! hit on of the buldings,  
>"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" shouted Bella looking to where the 'star' crashed,<br>"I'm going to go have a look," said Katima running towards where the 'Star' crashed,

Katima looked at a crater and saw a digimon egg,it was bright green and had white stripes along the side,  
>'this must be what she meant by look towards the stars' Katima thought picking up the egg it began to glow silver and started changing shape and looked like a small Dark blue dog,<br>"Hi I'm Zakumon," said Zakumon looking up at Katima with his puppydog eyes,  
><em>Zakumon also so known as the Star digimon is one of the very few digimon that live in space most of the stars in the digital world are Zakumon digieggs,<br>_"Hi," said Katima stroking Zakumon on the head, Zakumon let out a strange purring noise,"Just wanted to know have you been stuck in a egg for a long time and can still fight and digivolve and stuff," Zakumon nodded his head,  
>"Digivolve to," said Zakumon and began glowing and changing shape and looked like a large wolf with a black mussle and star prints along his tail,"Wolfmon,"<br>_Wolfmon also know as the Starwolf digimon, races across the night sky causing Comets and supernovas, beware it's deadly Crystal blaze attack sure to be the Super star of the battle_  
>Wolfmon ran towards BlackPanthermon,Bella and Dotmon, Katima running behind<p>

Wolfmon stood face to face with Blackpanthermon,  
>"Sleep strike," said Blackpanthermon about to jump on Wolfmon,<br>"Crystal Blaze," said Wolfmon a fiery blaze coming out of his mouth and Knocking Blackpanthermon to the ground,"Don't think you can beat me so easily," Wolfmon let out a snarl,  
>"Dark pounce," said Blackpanthermon a large shadow in the shape of a Panther(AN:I know I use a lot of Panthers in this chapter) ran and jumped straight onto Wolfmons back,  
>"Fallen stars," said Wolfmon large meteors started falling from the sky hitting BlackPanthermon in the back of the head knocking her out,Wolfmon digivolved back to Zakumon and ran up to Katima,<br>"That was Awesome," said Katima stroking Zakumon,  
>"Oh COME ON! EVEN KATIMA HAS HER DIGIMON PARTNER AND MINE IS STILL A STINKEN EGG," Shouted Bella looking up at the stars shouting at something that most likely wasn't even there,<br>"Why is she shouting?" whimpered Zakumon hiding behind Katimas leg,  
>Katima let out a smile and looked down at Zakumon,"Anger issues,"<br>BlackPanthermon looked at Zakumon her fiery red eyes now a pale blue,  
>"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," said BlackPanthermon,"But Thank you for everything,"<br>"And thank you for saving Dotvillage," said Dotmon smiling and with that Bella, Zakumon and Katima left, Bella still annoyed her digimon was still a egg,

* * *

><p>Okay so that is chapter three of Digimon:The next generation,hope you enjoyed it<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four of Digimon:The next generation and if anyone hasn't realised by now (in which you should) Katima and Sikory are the main charactors but they don't wear those stupid goggles, *starts stabbing goggles with knife*Die googles die

* * *

><p>Katima watched as Zakumon lay by the fire, she had finally found her partner but something wasn't right it had been nearly a week now and Agoshimon's egg still hadn't hatched,Zakumon ran up to Katima and jumped up onto the log next to her,<br>"Why is Bella so upset?" asked Zakumon looking up at Katima,  
>"I'm not sure but I think it is because Agoshimon hasn't hatched yet," I told Zakumon who just stared at me,<br>"Oh well okay," said Zakumon, he reminded her of a cross between her dog Bailey and her brother,  
>"Hey Zakumon can I ask you a question?" said Katima looking down and Zakumon,<br>"You just did but okay," said Zakumon  
>"Why do you life up in space," asked Katima looking up at the stars,<br>"I'm not sure I just shooted down here before I asked," said Zakumon shaking his fur,  
>"Well that was a waste of a question," said Katima lying down,<br>"Yes, Yes it was," said Zakumon,Zakumon snuggled up to Katima and let out that purring noise again,"Momontei,"  
>"What?" asked Katima looking at Zakumon,<br>"Take it easy" said Zakumon(A/N:Oh come on I have being watching the tamers series all week and I just had to put that in there so don't start wingeing about stealing a idea from a season or I will smite you with my spoon,)  
>"Momontei," said Katima lieing down,<p>

_"Mitoshimon you stinken idiot you haven't done anything yet," shouted Duncemon,  
>"Just wait I will soon enough," said Mitoshimon,<br>"But what about Aggoraymon that goody two shoes," said Duncemon,  
>"Oh she won't be a problem as you know she is my opposite so she will know all my attacks but I'll know all hers," said Mitoshimon,"And Dashumimon won't be a problem either as long as we keep that egg cold," Mitoshimon pointed to a large egg in a hole made of snow and ice,<br>"Yes but then Diahmon will die if we keep it to cold," said Duncemon  
>"Ahh but Dashumimon will die to," said Mitoshimon,<br>"But..." said Duncemon, Mitoshimon covered Duncemon's mouth and continued,  
>"My plan will work we just have to wait," said Mitoshimon,"We just have to wait,"<em>

Katima let out a yawn as she sat up and saw Sikory and Dunamon trying to start a fire,  
>"Dunamon you are a fire type just blow on the stinken sticks," said Sikory about to hit Dunamon on the back of the head,<br>"Fine," said Dunamon blowing on the sticks and starting a fire,  
>"I think we should get moving," said Azul and Yumimon nodded his head in agreement,<br>"But why?" asked Sikory looking at Azul,  
>"Because if we stay here we most likely won't get home," said Azul,<br>"You know you really remind me of a charactor from the T.V. shows," said Sikory giving Azul a angry glare,  
>"Well you remind me of a diagram you may look smart but you have absoulutly no brains," said Azul standing up,<br>"Well at least I look smart you look like you wouldn't know what two plus two is?" said Sikory(A/N:OKay so this argument is going to start getting a little stupid just warning yah,)  
>"Well from the looks of things I'm the smarter one since I actually want to try to go home," said Azul,<br>"WELL I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU!" said Sikory lungeing at Azul,  
>"Hyper blast," said Dunamon flames shot out of his mouth and hit Sikory in the face sending him flying backwards,<br>"Can't you guys just get along," said Dunamon,"I mean I'm with Sikory but Azul could be right too,"  
>"Yeah always go with your partner," said Yumimon,<br>"Well I'm just putting my oppinioun out," said Dunamon  
>"Well your oppinioun is stupid," said Yumimon,"Ice twister," long strands of ice shot out of Yumimons hands and hit Dunamon right in the face,<br>"Hey what was that for?" asked Dunamon wiping the snow from his face,"Hyper blast," Flames shot out of Dunamons mouth again and hit Yumimon in the face,  
>(AN:Okay so this fight went on for quite a while so I might go to where Katima and Bella are,)  
>"Boys always seem to fight don't they," said Bella sitting next to Katima as Azul,Sikory and there digimon kept fighting,<br>"Yep can't they just get along," said Katima begining to stroke Zakumon,  
>"I know but would we have them any other way," said Bella shrugging,<br>"Nope," said Katima smiling,  
>"I think there is a village near by,want to go check it out?" asked Bella standing up,<br>"Sure," said Katima waking up Zakumon who let out a small yawn,  
>"Are we going already," asked Zakumon streching his legs,<br>"Yep," said Katima standing up,  
>"Shouldn't we tell Sikory and Azul where we are going," said Bella as started walking away,<br>"Nah, they would probably fight the whole time up there," said Katima teasingly as they kept walking,

They ended up walking to a village filled with clocks,  
>"Hello," said a voice behind then, Katima turned and saw a large grandfather clock with wooden arms and legs,<br>_Clockmon the Clock work digimon, Clockmon are the time keepers of the digital world, but there Turning times attack will really take you back to the future,(A/N:Okay so I had to use that pun,)  
><em>"My name is grandfatherclockmon, welcome to clock village," said grandfatherclockmon smiling,"You look tired please stay as long as you like,"A evil grin came over Grandfatherclockmons face,  
>"Okay thanks," said Katima walking down the pathway,Bella and Zakumon following close behind,<br>"Yes new Statues," Grandfatherclockmon whispered to himself,

"These statues look sad," said Bella touching a statue of a digimon that looked like a rabbit with pants,  
>"How do you know?" asked Katima, Zakumon huddled behind Katima's leg,<br>"I don't like this place," said Zakumon shivering with fear,  
>"Zakumon don't be scared they are just statues," said Katima picking up Zakumon,<br>"This place is so deserted," said Bella, Katima looked around and noticed that no one was around,  
>"Your right," said Katima still looking around,"And it gives me the creeps let's go,"<br>"Oh no you won't," said a voice behind then they turned and saw Grandfatherclockmon(A/N:Okay so as Clockmon age they become either grandfatherclockmon or Grandmotherclockmon,but they look the same just a little older,)"No ever leaves Clock village,Turning times," Purple light covered Zakumon, Bella and Katime,

Katima's P.V.O(But this time only):  
>I opened my eyes to find myself in something that looks like a tank it had no food or water and stank like anything,<br>"Where am I?" asked a voice behind me I tried to stand up but hit my head so I turned on my hands and knees and saw Bella was in a tank next to me,  
>"I'm not sure?" I said,<br>"Shut up statues," said Grandfatherclockmon through something at the tanks making a loud bang,  
>"Statues what is he talking about?" asked Bella looking at me her pale blues eyes, filled with fear,<br>"Shut up or you will end up like you friends here," said Grandfatherclockmon pointing to two large human statues,  
>"What?" I asked looking more closely at the statues they seemed familiar,"It's Azul and Sikory!"<p>

* * *

><p>OKay so how was that chapter, will Bella and Katima get turned into statues,will Bella's egg hatch,will I stop asking so many questions find out in the next chapter of Digimon:The next generation<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

digimon:The next generation,

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" shouted Bella bashing up against the tank,<br>"Turned them into statues Human statues very rare you see," said Grandfatherclockmon smiling,  
>"So you are going to sell them?" asked Katima look at the statues of Azul and Sikory fear in their eyes,<br>"No I will keep them for the garden," said Grandfatherclockmon pulling a leaver, a small digimon that looked like a bag came running in,  
><em>Bagmon probably one of the weakest digimon doesn't like to fight and is useful for carrying items, famous attack is Gobble bag which makes Bagmon swallow it's opponent and spit him back out again,<br>_"Yes Master," said Bagmon lowering his head,  
>"Take these statues away," said Grandfatherclockmon Bagmon just nodded his head and swallowed the statues whole,buzzing away not that long after,"You see Statues my garden is famous for having the most beautiful statues one of each digimon type in this world,but no garden in the world has a human statue and now I am going to have a lot more," Grandfatherclockmon rubbed his hands greedily and pulled another lever, the ground started to shake and shift strange plants started to grow out of nowhere and pedestals came up out of the ground,"This is my garden," Grandfatherclockmon spread out his arms as if he was showing the most amazing thing in the world,'It just looks sad' thought Katima, the plants were wild and had thorns along the side, the pedestales were made of crack stone and mold grew from the cracks,the statues had terrible exspretions on there faces fear,sadness and anger,"I haven't cleaned up this place in a while but I will keep this place clean for my best statues," Bagmon came hurrying in and spat up the statues, chipping Azuls elbow,<br>"Anything else master," asked Bagmon,  
>"I don't like the look of that ones neck(AN:okay so this part is important to the story but you will find out soon enough)," said Grandfatherclockmon pointing to Sikory, Bagmon nodded his head and brought out a large chisel and mallet,  
>"I can't watch," said Bella looking away,<br>"Me neither," said Katima also looking away,all they heard was the chisel bashing in Sikory and Grandfatherclockmon laughing evilly,  
>"Yes it is finished," said Grandfatherclockmon, Katima turned and saw that Sikory looked no different exsept he had a more slender neck,"Now put them on the pedestals and clean up this place," Bagmon gobbled up Sikory and spit him onto a pedastel and Azul onto another,<br>"Well this is nice Azul and Sikory are turned into statues and we sit back and watch I say we fight," said Bella pumping her thist and hitting the top of the tank,"Ow," Bella shook her hand and saw Grandfatherclockmon come up to the tanks,  
>"Come along now time for you to be statues," said Grandfatherclockmon pushing our tanks onto a tray with wheels,<br>"Wait stop, don't we get a chance," said Bella a paniced look over her eyes,  
>"To what?" asked Grandfatherclockmon looking at Bella with peircing green eyes,<br>"To free ourselves," said Bella,  
>"Okay how?" asked Grandfatherclockmon,<br>"Well a d-digimon battle us against you, if we win you free us and our friends and turn all the satues in your garden back to digimon,if you win we stay and you can turn us into statues," said Bella shuffling, she knew that she couldn't win she didn't have a digimon but Katima could she had Zakumon, well Zakumon was somewhere,  
>"Deal," said Grandfatherclockmon with a smirk,"and I now just who you will battle,"<br>"Wait a minute," said Bella looking Grandfatherclockmon,  
>"What?" stammered Grandfatherclockmon a angry look came over his face,<br>"We are not battling you," asked Bella a bit confused,  
>"Nope, but if you battle someone else I chose then I'll turn your friends back, so they can atleast enjoy their last hours," said Grandfatherclockmon,<br>"Fine but you have to stop adding stuff," said Bella looking at Grandfatherclockmon who rubbed his hands together,  
>"Alright I'll turn your friends back now and we will battle in the morning," said Grandfatherclockmon pulling a lever,<br>"Yes master," said Bagmon looking up at Grandfatherclockmon,  
>"Take these statues to the realisation chamber," said Grandfatherclockmon, Bagmon nodded it's head swallowed the statues again and buzzed off,<br>"Well you better get some rest," said Grandfatherclockmon,"I'll send your friends to your room when they are not statues,"Grandfatherclockmon opened up the tanks,(A/N:I know that the tanks sound a lot like cages but they are tanks that are like cages,)Katima stepped out the sunlight blinding her for a second,  
>"Uh thank you," said Bella looking confused,<br>"Well you want to be comfortable for your last hours,now come on you room is near by," said Grandfatherclockmon walking away and Bella and Katima followed,

the room was small, the only furniture was three beds and a old wicker chair and a crack window on the wall  
>"This will be your room," said Grandfatherclockmon,"And you won't leave until the battle," Grandfatherclockmon slamming the door behind him leaving Bella and Katima in the dark,<br>"Well what do you want to do?" asked Bella looking at Katima,  
>"I don't know wait I guess," said Katima lying down on the bed,"If only I had Zakumon with me we could try escaping,"<br>"But then wouldn't we be criminals for escaping," said Bella looking at Katima,  
>"I guess," said Katima staring at the roof, a loud clank was heard and the door of the room swung open, Bagmon came buzzing in Azul and Sikory came in after him,<br>"Well stay here," said Bagmon giving Azul and Sikory a shove, Azul fell on top of Katima and Sikory fell onto the floor,  
>"Hey Azul, Hey Sikory," said Katima and Bella,<br>"Hey," said Azul and Sikory just stood up and waved,  
>"Um Azul CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Shouted Katima from underneath Azul,<br>"Oh sorry," said Azul getting off of Katima and sitting on the old wicker chair,  
>"Uh Sikory can you tell me exacutly what happened to you and Azul?" asked Bella she knew they were turned to statues but how,<br>"He can't," said Azul, Sikory nodded his head,  
>"How do you know?" said Bella glaring at Azul,<br>"Because he can't speak," said Azul,  
>"And how are you so sure?" asked Bella looking at Azul and then at Sikory,<br>"Well first things first if he was able to talk you think he would have said something really stupid by now," said Azul,  
>Sikory mouthed the word 'Hey' behind Azul,<br>"Point taken," said Bella sitting on the second bed,  
>"HEY SIKORY, Sikory down here," said a voice from behind the window,<br>Azul had a look and saw it was Dunamon, he was flying by the window,"Can somone let me in," Azul opened the window wide and Dunamon flew in and crashed landed on Sikory's lap,"Long time no see," Dunamon looked up at Sikory,  
>"Yeah he can't talk Dunamon," said Azul,<br>"I knew that," said Dunamon a little annoyed someone was telling him something eh already knew,  
>"Uh how?" asked Bella since he wasn't with them when they found out,<br>"Well digimon just know these things," said Dunamon,  
>"So Azul can you tell us how you go turned into statues like before," asked Bella,<br>"Well first we were arguing and then we were attacked and then we woke up in tanks and thats all we remember," said Azul and Sikory nodded his head,  
>"Okay so now what," asked Bella, Azul and Sikory just shrugged and Katima was amazingly asleep,<br>"Sleep I guess," said Azul flopping onto the third bed, Sikory sat in the wicker chair and dozzed off and Bella just layed in bed,

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG a loud bell was heard outside the room, they all sat up and saw the door open wide,  
>"It is time to go battle for your freedom," said Bagmon strapping a strange sensor around Katima's wrist,<br>"Uh what is this for?" asked Katima the Sensor was light blue and had tiny wires coming out of the sides,  
>"You will find out soon enough," said Bagmon, "Now come along Master is waiting," Bagmon buzzed along with Bella,Azul,Sikory and Katima following close behind,<p>

the ended up at a huge arena with stain glass walls and seats around the edges, Grandfatherclockmon was at the other end with a girl around Katima's age standing beside him, she had short brown hair and was wearing a dirty brown skirt and top and a Orange digitiser in her hand(I mean who in the whole digimon series as a Orange Digitiser),  
>"Statues meet Ania Sazuki," said Grandfatherclockmon a loud crash was heard and a large red digimon with a yellow main and black plates along is arms,"And Flaremon,"<br>_Flaremon (OKay so I go this one off digimon wiki and it is kind of hard to exsplain him,)  
><em>"But to make it fair I will allow you to choose one digimon from my garden to battle for you," said Grandfatherclockmon, Katima smiled and looked up(Yes she was looking down at some point,)  
>"I have already made my dessicion," said Katima,"I choose Zakumon,"<br>"Fine,Bagmon go get the Zakumon statue," said Grandfatherclockmon, Bagmon buzzed and away and a few minutes later came back Zakumon running behind him,  
>"I knew you want Zakumon to be real so I turned him back to a real thing," said Bagmon, Zakumon Huddles behind Katima,<br>"Aww little Zakumon scared," said Ania with a smirk,  
>"Wow she's a bitch," Azul said to Bella,<br>"You can say that again," said Bella,  
>"Let the fight begin," said Grandfatherclockmon,<br>"Red lion dance," said Flaremon fire appeared around Flaremons fists and legs and started hitting Zakumon,who was bashed into the ground,  
>"Star shower," said Zakumon large white stars came falling on top of Flaremon but Flaremon just chuckled,<br>"Ha,Ha,Ha think you can beat me with a petty Rookie move," said Flaremon,"Red lion dance," More fire appeared around Flaremons fists and legs and started punching Zakumon again,'Maybe just maybe I can get Zakumon to digivolve to his ultimate'  
>"Zakumon DIGIVOLVE!" Shouted Katima and Zakumon started Flashing white and changed shape to look like a egyptian man with a Jackals head,<br>_Jackalmon a Human Beast digimon one of the servents of the Egyptian digimon and special attack is Anubis strike(I got the idea because Anubis has a Jackals head,)  
><em>"Woo You look awesome," said Katima,  
>"Can we get to the Battle," said Jackalmon looking at Katima, Katima nodded her head and Jackalmon turned back to Flaremon,"Anubis strike," A long staff appeared in Jackalmons hand and he hit Flaremon numourous(It's a new word I learnt) amount of times,<br>"Red Lion dance,"  
>"Anubis strike," Jackalmon was Hitting Flaremon again,<br>(A/N:OKay so I'm going to skip to the end of the battle,)  
>Flaremon was sent flying across the floor and hit the wall at the back of the room,<br>"Yes we win," said Katima but Jackalmon just stared at her,  
>"What do you mean," said Jackalmon walking towards the door,"I work alone," and Left, Katima Sighed and sat down,<br>"I guess I have to free the statues from my garden and the town," said Grandfatherclockmon pulling a lever a strange mist appeared around the gardens and towns and a little in the arena,  
>Loads of different types of Digimon ran from the garden and town and Ania and Flaremon eyes from there firey red became and green and blue,<br>"Flaremon can you dedigivolve," said Ania, Flaremon nodded his head and started glowing white and chnaged shape to a small red digimon with a plate of armor on his head,"Oh Coronamon we are finally free,"Ania and Coronamon hugged each over,  
>"Now go before I change my mind," said Grandfatherclockmon and the Gang ran as far as they could from Clockvillage with Ania and Coronamon following close behind,<p>

* * *

><p>Lose one friend gain two more, will Katima ever find Jackalmon find out in the next chapterof Digimon the next generation,<p> 


	6. a slightly sappy chapter,

alright um yeah DIGIMON RULES! I had the sudden earge to put that there and I did not realise there was actually a Clockmon until I finshed watching Digimon tamers so I am sorry for copywritting the name I did not realise and all attacks that were already created and I did not realise where,but you can't really blame I have only watch two full seasons and a few episodes of another,

* * *

><p>Katima stared into space somewhere out there was Zakumon well Jackalmon and she wanted her partner back(AN:See I believe it would pretty much suck if your partner didn't want to be your partner anymore,),  
>"Thank you," said a small voice beside her she looked down to see Coronamon(Isn't a corona a type of alcahole),<br>"Your welcome but you don't need to thank me I just stood back and watched," said Katima looking down at Coronamon,  
>"I don't care I need to thank someone," said Coronamon looking up at Katima,<br>"Alright your welcome," said Katima,Ania came up to Katima and sat down next to her,  
>"Um I just wanted to ask why Sikory can't you know talk?" asked Ania looking at Katima,<br>"Um well it's a long story and really,really, really hard to explain and understand," said Katima looking over at Sikory who was talking well Mouthing to Dunamon,  
>"Doesn't he feel you know a bit like a fifth wheel since he comes along and can't tell his digimon what to you know do," said Ania,<br>"Well he isn't a fifth wheel he is as much as a Partner to Dunamon as I am to Zaku..." said Katima clenching her fist trying to hold the tears back,  
>"But Zakumon isn't here," said Ania looking at me,<br>"Well Jackalmon isn't here," Katima said looking up Ania,BANG! a loud bang was heard, Katima and Ania turned and saw Sikory lieing on his back and Dunamon was missing,  
>"Where the heck is Dunamon?" asked Ania and started looking around, Sikory started searching aswell,<br>"Um maybe up there," said Azul pointing to a large White bird carrying Dunamon away,  
><em>Dalimon the large white bird digimon, not known much in this area but special attack sonic wave is sure to knock you out,<br>_Sikory got up and started running after Dalimon but tripped up and fell flat on his face,  
>"Come on Yumimon," said Azul running after Dalimon and Yumimon running behind,<br>"Coronamon let's go," said Ania following Azul,  
>"We better go," said Katima Looking at Sikory who was rolling his eyes,"What was that for?" Sikory just shrugged,"Great even when you can't talk your a idiot," Sikory let out a weird sigh laugh type thingy and then ran after the others,<p>

when they caught up to Azul and Ania they saw they where at something that looked like a piramid,they went inside and saw that it had statues of Digimon along the walls(Don't worry it's not clockmon again I never use the same plot line twice,),  
>"Come in," said a voice they looked down to see it was a tiny cat,(Yeah,Yeah,Yeah you know Gatomon, I think that's what she is called, so I don't have to explain)"Welcome to Jackal pyramid,"<br>'Jackal pyram... oh gosh no,' thought Katima as they followed Gatomon through the pyramid, more statues lined the walls,  
>"I'll show you around first the slave quarters," said Gatomon as they followed Gatomon through a long hallway to a dusty old looking walls,nearly thousands of digimon crowded the small room each had a chain attached to one of their legs,<br>"This is where the Slaves sleep and eat before they go to their duties, some cooking, some cleaning and some work in the army," said Gatomon a loud bell was heard and all the slavev rushed around,"As you see they are going to there duties," Gatomon pointed to a blue and white wolf digimon,"Well let's keep going shall we,"  
>"Wait she's giving us a tour," Azul whispered to Bella who gave a strange look, they kept walking down a long hallway and saw a large dining room,<br>"This is our dining area," said Gatomon, a orange bird like digimon came running out of a pair of black stone doors carrying a tray of berries on a platter type thingy,"This is one of our newest Slaves Dunamon,"the gang let out a gasp and Dunamon dropped the tray and ran up to Sikory,  
>"Sikory," said Dunamon jumping into Sikory's arms,(AN:Weird I know)  
>"Dunamon back to your duties," said Gatomon pulling Dunamon out of Sikory's arms,Dunamon walked a little upset but mostly happy,"Sorry normally new slaves won't do that," a loud bang was heard as the Black stone doors closed behind Dunamon,<br>"Can we get on with the tour," asked Bella,  
>"Right this way now it is the training quarters," said Gatomon as they walked down a long hallway into a large arena where two digimon were fighting,"Where we train digimon that are going to go in the army," they kept walking and found themselves in a large room covered in gold,"This is the room where Jackalmon our newest leader is living,"Jackalmon came in behind them and walked past and sat on a chair of solid gold,<br>"Gatomon who are these things," asked Jackalmon,  
>"Humans," said Gatomon,<br>"My name is Azul, this is Sikory and Yumimon," said Azul pointing to Sikory and Yumimon,  
>"I'm Ania and this is Coronamon," said Ania pointing to Coronamon,<br>"I'm Bella," said Bella smiling,  
>"I'm Katima," said Katima sighing,<br>"Katima," pronounced Jackalmon a glazed look came over his eyes,but he shook his head and his eyes turned back to normal,"Take them to the exit," Gatomon grabbed there hands but Katima slipped hers out of Gatomons grip,  
>"Jackalmon you have to come back and be my partner," said Katima looking at Jackalmon pain in her eyes,<br>"I won't be a slave to a human," said Jackalmon spitting on the ground,  
>"You weren't my slave," said Katima looking at Jackalmon with tear filled eyes,"We were partners,we were<br>we were friends,"  
>"Ha friends," laughed Jackalmon,"What are friends, nothing more then lifeless souls that only need other digimon to sufer aswell"<br>"No Jackalmon your Wronge," said Katima,"Friends are there for each over(Okay so this is kind of heart warming but I stink at sappy scenes,),they help you always and won't let you down," Jackalmon let out another laugh,"Please be my partner again," Katima edge closer to Jackalmon,"Be my friend again Zakumon," Katima touched Jackalmon slighting and he started glowing white and changed back to Zakumon,"Zakumon,"Zakumon ran up to Katima and jumpped into her arms,  
>"Katima," said Zakumon smiling,"Can we not do that again,"<br>"Sure," said Katima holding back tears,  
>"Thanks," said Zakumon,<br>"Sikory," said Dunamon running up to Sikory,  
>"Dunamon," said Sikory the Katima and the rest let out a gasp,<br>"You, you just talked," said Bella,  
>"I guess I did," said Siokry smiling,<br>"Um can we get going," said Katima,  
>"Sure," said the rest of the gang and they left the pyramid,<p>

* * *

><p>Yay, Katima got Zakumon back, Sikory can talk again and Bella's egg still hasn't hatched, everything's back to normal well as normal as it's ever going to get,<br>Well see yah until the next chapter of Digimon the next generation,


	7. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER

YAY I FINALLY HAVE HAD TIME TO DO A CHAPTER OF DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION and your guys are probably thinking 'IT HAS BEEN SEVEN CHAPTERS AND AGOSHIMON STILL HASN'T HATCHED YET WHY?' well I'll tell you NOT! you will just have to read to find out,  
>Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon but I do own my OC and I also don't own Locoamon QueenJen does,<p>

* * *

><p>Katima looked out to the ocean the last time she went to the beach was before her parents became devorsed,<br>"Katima are you alright?" asked Zakumon curling up on Katima's lap,  
>"Yeah fine," said Katima, Zakumon fell asleep and Katima let out a sigh,<br>"Hey KATIMA!" Shouted Sikory running down the sandy dunes with Dunamon waddling behind him,  
>"Yeah," asked Katima turning her head,<br>"Have a look who we found," said Dunamon Katima saw thery where dragging a strange bird,  
>"Let me go me find Powerful daughter or all lost," said the Bird struggling a bit,<br>"Uh Katima should we let him talk," said Sikory lifting the bird up by the leg,"Or turn him into fried chicken."  
>"Wait what did he say before?" asked Katima giving the bird a strange look,<br>"Me find Powerful daughter or all lost," said the Bird a again still struggling,  
>"Sikory let him go," said Katima, Sikory let out a annoyed sigh and dropped the Bird,<br>"Powerful daughter," said the Bird looking at Katima,  
>"What?" asked Katima as the Bird wrapped himself around Katimas leg,<br>"Me find Powerful daughter," said the Bird still hugging Katima's leg.  
>"Great and now I just realised," said Katima face palming herself,<br>"What what?" asked Sikory,"Why won't you tell me anything,"  
>"Well do you want to know what my name means," asked Katima looking at Sikory,<br>"Sure," said Sikory sitting down,  
>"Powerful Daughter," said Katima (AN:It actually does Katima is a american name that does mean powerful daughter) Sikory went bug eyed and then fell backwards and started twitching,"Sheesh I just told him what my name means," and she looked at the Bird,"So what's your name?" the bird let go of Katima's leg and stood up straight,  
>"Me name Locoamon, me message for you," said Locoamon handing Katima a small note.<br>Katima opened the note gasped,

* * *

><p>hey so I know short chapter but I will be leaving for cairns on tuesday and we will be seriously busy packing so it will be another week or so before I do another chapter, so enjoy<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight of Digimon:The next generation,

* * *

><p>Katima let the note fall into the sand, her eyes wide with fear,<br>"What did it say?" Asked Sikory looking at Katima,  
>"Do not trust those who are close," said Katima,<br>"Uh really?" asked Sikory rubbing the back of his head,  
>"Yes," said Katima,"So I guess I shouldn't trust you guys,"<br>"I don't think thats what it means," said Sikory,  
>"Then What does it Mean!" shouted Katima running off,<br>"I'm not sure," said Sikory letting out a sigh,  
>"Will Katima be okay?" asked Zakumon looking up at Sikory,<br>"I'm don't know Zakumon I just don't know," said Sikory walking in the other direction,

! DIGIMON !

Katima collapsed on the ground tired, saw and hungry, she looked up and saw a large tower,  
>'Where am I?" thought Katima looking the tower,<br>"I found another rouge," shouted a voice behind her,  
>'A rouge,' thought Katima, she felt a sharp tug at her arm and looked to see a large white bear like digimon with armor,<br>_Polarknightmon the Bear knight digimon, a fierce creature you don't want to mess with, It's special attack claw of ice will really leave a mark,  
><em>"Scrawny thing isn't it," said another Polarknightmon poking her with a long claw,  
>"What kind of digimon is it?" asked a digimon that looked like a bear cub,<br>_Icecubmon the polar bear cub digimon known as one of the most shy digimon, special attack Ice fang,(A/N:Could not be bothered doing pun thingy for this attack,"_  
>"It's not a digimon it's a human," said the First Polarknightmon lifting Katima up,"They are weak but good workers,"<br>"Mitoshimon will be pleased," said The Second Polarknightmon,  
>"Yes, then maybe she will set IceCubmon free," said the IceCubmon smiling,<br>"Maybe, but she doesn't always keep promises or we would all be free now," said the First Polarknightmon,  
>"Oh right," said Icecubmon sighing.<p>

The first PolarKnightmon dragged Katima onto a cart pulled by a horse like digimon,  
><em>Horsemon the horse digimon, mostly live in the fields of the Digital world but sometimes are capture to pull carts, special attacks thunderhoof,<br>_"Go," said Polarknightmon mounting Horsemon.  
>Horsemon moved foreward pulling the cart, Katima was still saw and tired so didn't do anything to stop the digimon,<p>

after a hour the cart stopped and Katima looked up and saw they were inside a building tall and made of almost ash like bricks,  
>"Where is the rouge?" said a voice from far away,<br>"In the cart Mitoshimon." said the Polarknightmon  
>"Well don't be so slow, bring it here," said the voice that must have been Mitoshimon, the polarknightmon pulled the cart foreward the wheels creaking as they hit the wooden floors,(AN:I'm trying not to use so much dialoge so I'm trying to get discriptive)

As soon as the cart stopped Mitoshimon walked up to it and let out a look of suprise,  
>"Uh take it to the dungion." said Mitoshimon.<br>"But we did well we got a human." said Polarknightmon,  
>"Just do it NOW!" shouted Mitoshimon.<br>"Fine, fine." Said Polarknightmon picking up Katima and carrying her down a long fleet of stairs and into a jail like cell and threw Katima in and shut the door of the cell,

Katima opened her eyes to find herself in the cell,  
>'What happened?' thought Katima rubbing the back of her head and looking around the cell, she heard a strange whining and a faint voice coming from up the staircase,<br>"Kill it." Said one voice  
>"Why it will do well in the kitchen." Said a second voice,<br>"I don't care kill it, I need it dead, Dead, DEAD!" Shouted the first voice and then she heard a loud thump,"Actually I have a better idea for it."

* * *

><p>hey so yeah I have been a bit off Digimon but I promise I will get the next chapter out there as soon as I can<p> 


	9. Kiss scene Finaly

Okay so this is chapter nine of digimon the next generation

* * *

><p>Sikory tossed a rock into the river his mind a buzz of different things<br>"You kay?" Asked Locoamon looking up at Sikory,  
>"Yeah fine, it's just we have a whole world to protect and she decides to run off thinking she can't trust us." Said Sikory tossing another rock into the river,<br>"Me think you like Brave daughter." Said Locoamon smiling at Sikory,  
>"Yeah of coarse I like her why wouldn't I?" Asked Sikory,<br>"No you like like her." Said Locoamon  
>"What no, we're just friends." Said Sikory blushing and letting out a embaressed laugh,<br>"Love works in Mystrious ways Sikory." Said a voice behind him, he turned to see it was Dunamon,  
>"I don't love her, we are just friends." Said Sikory backing up a bit,<br>"If you say so, Sikory." Said Dunamon flying off with Locoamon leaving Sikory by himself,  
>'I don't love Katima do I?' Thought Sikory as he watched the setting sun,'Nah.' and he walked back by himself,<p>

Sikory woke up in the morning feeling like something was wrong,  
>'I need to help her,' Thought Sikory as he watched Azul, Bella and Ania walking up,<br>"Have you been up all night?" Asked Bella looking at Sikory eyes red and bloodshot,  
>"Uh yeah pretty much," Said Sikory thinking about if he should say they should rescue Katima or not,"We need to help Katima."<br>"What are you talking about?" Asked Bella looking at Sikory with confusion,  
>"Well she ran off," Said Sikory and Bella let out a gasp,"And she could be hurt or something."<br>"Sikory we know you like her." Said Ania smiling,  
>"We are just friends," Said Sikory"And if you won't help me I'll go by myself," Sikory began to walk off and Dunamon hopping behind him,<p>

Sikory ended up at a tower with ash coloured bricks and long strips of flame red fabric fell down the sides of it,  
>"Intereting tower." Said Sikory as Dunamon came up beside him,<br>"You can say that again." Said Dunamon as they watched the door of the tower fell down and they began to walk inside,

The walls had pictures of different digimon though most of them had a mark that looked like a wave,  
>"Strange." Said Sikory as they kept walking,<br>"Let's keep walking." Said Dunamon

They ended up in a strange room with the same red material from outside along the walls and a large throne,  
>"What are you doing in here." Said a voice behind them, they turned and saw a strange human looking digimon with fiery red hair, burning red eyes and pale skin,<br>"Nothing." Said Dunamon who became quite scared  
>"Well who let you in?" Asked The digimon,<br>"We don't know." Said Dunamon and Sikory,  
>"Well I have been waiting for a long time," Said The digimon,"For one of you to battle me."<br>"Uh okay." Said Sikory since they had only just met,  
>"Though you won't be battling me," Said the digimon and a faint light appeared and grew bigger and bigger and then Katima appeared,"You'll be battling her." Sikory look closly at Katima and saw her eyes were a fiery red not the usual pale blue,<br>"Yes master." Said Katima as a large digimon appeared beside her,  
>"Oh and meet Himon," Said The digimon and the large digimon came out of the shadows and looked like a huge dragon"We will give you time to train, how does a hour sound." The digimon started laughing evily and two digimon lead him and Dunamon away.<p>

The room was huge and had a small keypad on the side of the wall,  
>"Choose a opponent using the keypaw to train." Said The Digimon and then he left leaving Dunamon and Sikory by themselves in silence,<br>"So lets battle," Said Dunamon reaching for the keypad and typing in a random number, a hologram Greymon appeared in the room,"Flame twister." Small flames shot out of Dunamon and twisted together to make a large twister made of fire and shot at the hologram which disapeared after one hit,  
>"I don't think we should be battling." Said Sikory grapping the keypad off Dunamon,<br>"Why?"  
>"Because thats what she wants us to battle so we are weaker when we go Battle Katima." Said Sikory the last few words made him worry,'What would happen to Katima if he won.' He thought as Dunamon started hoping up and down,"What are you doing?"<br>"Excersizing who said we couldn't be fit for the battle." Said Dunamon Sikory let out a laugh and watched Dunamon go.

After a hour of watching Dunamon make a idiot of himself the same digimon from before came into the room and took Dunamon and Sikory to a large arena, Katima and Himon(Pronounced Heemon hi is the japanese word for fire)  
>"Welcome hope you're ready to lose." Said Katima letting out a strange and evil sounding laugh,<br>"In your dreams." Said Sikory smiling as Dunamon and Himon came onto the battle field,  
>"Fire twister." Said Dunamon as Flames shot out of his hands and hit Himon on the chest,<br>"Hmm pity rookie move Flames of Fury." Said Himon opened his mouth and hitting Dunamon with a blast of fire,  
>"Katima this isn't you," Said Sikory,"This isn't the girl I met on the train this isn't the girl I that Saved my life," Himon hit Dunamon with another Blast of Fire,"This isn't the girl I fell in love with." Dunamon started glowning a pale white and started changing shape to look like a large white dragon with a red mark on its chest in the shape of a heart,<br>_Kokoromon(Kokoro is the Japanese word for Heart,Mond spirit, the Love heart one is Har~toh but that didn't sound as good as Kokoro) the Heart dragon digimon the cupid of the Digital world it's Love arrow attack will make you fall head over heels,  
><em>"Love arrow." Said Kokoromon shot a large arrow with a heart shaped tip from its tail and hit Himon in the Chest knocking Himon over,  
>"Go Kokoromon Go!" Shouted Sikory as Kokoromon hit Himon with another Love arrow and then Himon started dissolving and Katima fell onto the floor,<br>"Katima are you okay?" Asked Sikory running up to Katima,  
>"Yeah," Said Katima falling into Sikory's arms,"Did you mean what you said?" Sikory smiled,<br>"Everyword." Said Sikory and felt at calm as Katima's Lips touched his,

* * *

><p>Yes finaly a kiss scene though Mitoshimon got away so sad<p> 


End file.
